Fairuza
Fairuza is Brujah antitribu of 10th generation. She is the Ductus of an Atlanta Sabbat pack and bodyguard of Sascha Vykos. Biography Fairuza’s family emigrated to the United States from Iran when she was a young teenager. Her father did not like the way Fairuza had embraced the new American culture over his more traditional Iranian ways. He kept her locked up in their home and monitored her trips to and from school. When Fairuza graduated from high school she wanted to attend college, but her father forbade it. That was the last straw and Fairuza left her family forever, running away to Los Angeles. While in LA she joined a local gang and was embraced by a young Brujah named Boudreaux. At first Fairuza was willing to do anything he asked, but eventually she realized she was as much a prisoner under him as she was with her father. She hooked up with a nomadic Sabbat pack, willingly taking part in the Creation Rite. She returned to LA and killed Boudreaux and much of his gang, earning the right to be called a True Sabbat. Fairuza noticed her pack leader, a prideful Lasombra named Ruiz, paid little attention to her. She watched him in battle and thought his combat skills were unsophisticated. Fairuza challenged him to a duel to the death and easily gutted him from groin to throat. Now she leads the pack. Fairuza is also a personal bodyguard to Sascha Vykos, traveling with him when he’s in America. As one of Vykos’ aides, Fairuza has earned the respect of most Sabbat members. While others fear Vykos, Fairuza finds comfort and security in her presence. Fairuza has dusky skin, dark curly hair that reaches her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Like many Iranian women, she is shorter than average, with slight but athletic build. Graceful in her movements, Fairuza exudes an “in-your-face” attitude when in the presence of anyone who might challenge her authority (with the exception of Sascha Vykos). She dresses for mobility and comfort rather than adornment. She wears no jewelry except for the 20 or so thin silver hoops that line her ears. Character Sheet Fairuza, Sabbat Pack Ductus Sire: The Devil Boudreaux Nature: Rebel Demeanor: Bravo Generation: 10th Embrace: 1985 Apparent Age: Early 20′s Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 4 Talents: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 4, Dodge 3, Grace 1, Intimidation 3, Leadership 3, Panhandling 2, Streetwise 2, Style 2, Subterfuge 1 Skills: Drive 1, Etiquette 2, Firearms 3, Melee 3, Stealth 2, Survival 1 Knowledges: Clan Knowledge (Tremere) 1, Computer 1, Investigation 2, Law 1, Linguistics 2 (Kurdish, Spanish), Occult 1, Politics 3 Disciplines: Celerity 3, Potence 2, Presence 2 Backgrounds: Allies 2, Resources 2, Sabbat Status 1 Virtues: Conscience 3, Self-Control 3, Courage 4 Morality: Path of Honorable Accord 5 Willpower: 6 Gallery Fairuza.jpg|Fairuza VTES card References Transylvania Chronicles IV, p. 85 Category:Brujah Category:Tenth Generation vampires